Happy Birthday Emelinou !
by EliMiShaw
Summary: Voilà pour ton âge très avancé (non non, tu n'es pas vieille), j'ai voulu t'offrir quelque chose de spécial (comme toi). Je te laisse apprécier ma petite histoire... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EMELINOU !


Emelinou !

Tu te souviens l'année dernière quand on se parlait ? Tu me tuais avec tes gifs sur twitter et moi je te racontais en détails tout ce qui passait sur Gulli. Avoues que t'en avais rien à faire des zinzins de l'espace ) On parlait jusqu'à tard le soir jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre nous aille se coucher. C'était souvent toi d'ailleurs, j'étais un peu craycray à cette époque :p

Avec la reprise on s'est éloigné, on a moins parlé mais bon, avoir pris ton numéro n'était pas une si mauvaise idée non ? )

Avec ma stupide chanson on a commencé a reparlé. Hey hey, j'étais la première à t'écrire une chanson rien que pour toi, quel privilège ! #SoProud J'espère encore être la première pour beaucoup de choses… : )

Quelques textos par ci, par là de temps en temps en parlant de Demi ou Glee,… D'ailleurs tu m'as complètement contaminée avec Demi, j'espère que tu es fière de toi ! Hahaha enfin, après m'avoir rendu accro à cette fille, tu m'as fait découvrir ton jeu, ton RPG et, de quelques messages, on est passé à plus d'une centaine par jour sans compter les autres moyens que nous avons pour nous parler. Notre Brittana nous est monté à la tête, ma Santana me manque h24 et, au jour d'aujourd'hui, je dois dire que j'arriverai difficilement à me passer de toi… Non en fait j'y arriverai pas ^^

On a commencé à se donner des surnoms, Emelinou ça te va plutôt bien même ! Puis avec le temps tu as réussi à prendre une place importante dans ma vie et dans mon cœur.

Maintenant les gens nous shippent, on est HeYa 2.0 hahaha Je dois avouer que ça me fait rire tout de même qu'on en soit arrivé là. Que, de « simple connaissances » grâce à une amie commune, nous sommes maintenant… Je sais pas vraiment en fait x) Tu fais partie de mes meilleures amies, ça c'est sur et je pense que rien ne changera jamais ça.

« On n'est pas ensemble mais tu m'appartiens » Cette citation c'est trop nous, on veille toujours l'une sur l'autre et nous avons comment dire… quelques problèmes avec certaines personnes ) (Surtout venant de moi hahaha).

Ça fait un peu plus d'un an que l'on se parle maintenant… Wooow tu as réussi à me supporter tout ce temps, congrats ! Dieu (Moi) sait que ce n'est pas facile ! Tu as du courage pour supporter les grands enfants comme moi, je suis sure que tu feras une super maman ! T'appelleras ta fille Elise ? hahaha je sors loin hein )

Bon, après la chanson, aussi pourri était-elle, je t'écris une histoire (aussi pourri soit-elle aussi) que je publie sur ce site étant donné que tu passes ta vie ici xD. On habite loin alors autant que je te fasse un petit cadeau le jour même de ton anniversaire, en attendant que l'on se voit ce qui, je l'espère, ne tardera pas…

Mon amie, ma confidente, ma personne, ma Emelinou d'amour, mon namoureuse, je te dédicace cette histoire en te souhaitant un très joyeux anniversaire. Tu as maintenant l'âge de Naya Rivera, what a perfection )

T'as vu, j'ai oublié de mentionner le fait que tu sois vieille :) _Ooops I di dit again_ hahaha sorry (I'm not sorry ) ;)

Happy Birthday my Emelinou, I love you !

Ton petit chat :)

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois que le tournage de Grey's Anatomy avait repris. La bonne humeur était de retour sur le plateau pour la 10ème et dernière saison que les fans attendaient avec grande impatience ! Je devais avouer que, comme à chaque fin de saison, Shonda avait laissé le suspense planer concernant l'avenir de certains personnages. En effet, je ne savais pas si mon collègue qui interprétait le docteur Weber serait de retour toute la saison ou seulement durant le premier épisode. Elle avait le don de tenir les fans en haleine cette Shonda, pour cette raison et aussi pour une autre qui m'intéressait beaucoup : qu'allait-il advenir de Calzona ?

Jessica et moi avions tourné quelques scènes ensemble mais rien de concret pour l'instant. Ce que je savais, c'était que (ATTENTION SPOILER) Callie allait prendre du recul par rapport à sa relation avec la blonde pour réfléchir et allait rencontrer une nouvelle arrivante au Seattle Grace. Patiente, médecin, je n'en savais rien mais j'avais hâte de rencontrer ma nouvelle partenaire de scène que Shonda devait me présenter aujourd'hui !

J'attendais donc dans les bureaux du studio que la « nouvelle » daigne se présenter. M'enfin, je ne la reconnaîtrais sans doute pas étant donné que je ne l'avais jamais vu !

La porte s'ouvrit et Shonda apparu avec, derrière elle, ce que je pensais être la nouvelle recru du cast ! Shonda me sourit aussitôt. L'impatience d'avoir le script pour connaître la suite devait se voir sur mon visage. Elle serra ma main d'une attitude très professionnelle même si, depuis tant d'années, nous étions maintenant amies et elle se poussa pour me laisser admirer la jeune fille qui se tenait derrière elle. Oui, je disais bien admirer. Vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un sweat ample pour être à l'aide, la jolie petite brune me regardait avec un grand sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour tout en fixant ses beaux yeux noisette cachés derrière ses lunettes.

« Sara, je te présente Emeline Rivato, elle jouera le docteur Spencer Brewster, le nouveau coup de cœur de Callie cette saison. »

« Enchantée. » Répondis-je à l'attention de la jeune femme en m'approchant d'elle pour lui serrer la main.

« Moi de même. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « C'est un honneur de te rencontrer. »

« Emeline est française donc parles lentement quand tu lui parles Sara et évites d'enchaîner les mots super vite comme tu aimes le faire. » Me dit Shonda en riant.

« Une française ? » Demandais-je alors en souriant. « J'adore la France ! »

Shonda sourit et sortit une grosse enveloppe de son sac.

« Voilà le script. Le tournage de votre première scène est dans deux jours. En attendant… Voyez ensemble pour les scènes. »

Elle nous sourit à toute les deux et partit, nous laissant seule face à face. Je décollais l'enveloppe et sortis les feuilles en souriant :

« Et bien… Voyons voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve ! »

* * *

Ajustant le col de ma blouse blanche autour de mon cou, j'approchais du plateau où j'allais tourner ma première scène avec la dénommée Emeline.

La jeune française était déjà prête et parlait avec Jessica dans le coin de la salle. Elle avait l'air de s'être bien intégré à notre « Grey's Anatomy Family » en très peu de temps ! L'ambiance était toujours bonne ici et son sourire ne pouvait qu'améliorer les choses ! Pourquoi étais-je en train de la regarder rire avec ma partenaire avec une pointe de jalousie en moi d'ailleurs ? Jessica me surpris, me faisant détourner le regarde et reprendre des idées « normales » comme par exemple la scène que la nouvelle et moi allions tourner ! Une rencontre dans l'ascenseur de Seattle Grace… Très original dans cette série les scènes dans l'ascenseur ! C'était vrai, absolument tout se passait sans ces petits endroits clos où les autres pouvaient surprendre des baisers volés… Ou autre ! Bon ok, tout ne se passait pas dans ces moyens de changer d'étage plus vite, il ne fallait pas non plus oublier les célèbres chambres de gardent qui rendaient cette série… Différente des autres séries à propos de médecins. L'action ici n'était pas que médicale…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Emeline s'approcher de moi et son « Bonjour. » me fit sursauter. Je me retournais vers elle et souriais instantanément en la voyant faire de même.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Super bien ! » Dit-elle en agrandissant son sourire.

Le mégaphone ne nous laissa pas finir cette discussion. C'était à nous de jouer (aux deux sens du terme) !

* * *

Des regards discrets l'une vers l'autre, des sourires timides, puis enfin une présentation faite juste avant que le « ding » de l'ascenseur n'indique que Callie était arrivée à l'étage souhaité, notre scène s'était tournée rapidement et était comment dire… Parfaite ! Cette petite étincelle qu'il pouvait y avoir entre deux (talentueux) acteurs, cette alchimie qui faisait vibrer les téléspectateurs et qui les faisait « shipper » un couple était belle et bien présente entre nous. La jeune actrice était d'ailleurs folle de joie à côté de moi, totalement en mode « fangiriling » comme les jeunes disaient. La voir comme ça m'arracha un sourire et ma curiosité prit le dessus.

« Ce n'est pas ta première scène dis-moi ? Tu agis comme moi lorsque j'ai fait ma « première fois » en tant qu'actrice. » Je me mis à rire à cause des bêtises que je racontais.

« Si ! Ça l'est ! Première scène ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Wooow ! Mais ça se fête ! »

Elle se mise à rire et demanda :

« Où ça ? Chez Joe ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça ouais, on à notre propre Joe ici ! »

Je souris et élevais la voix pour m'adresser à tout le monde :

« Rendez-vous au bar ce soir pour fêter la première scène d'Emeline ! C'est ma tournée ! »

Quelques acclamations retentirent. Ce soir, ça allait être la fête !

* * *

Nous n'avions pas notre Joe comme dans la série mais nous avions un bar tout aussi bien qui faisait en plus office de boîte de nuit près des studios d'Hollywood. C'était ici que Theodore, celui qui interprétait George, m'avait emmené lorsque j'avais tourné ma première scène dans la série, il y avait de cela neuf ans. Neuf ans déjà que j'avais intégré le cast…

Emeline poussa la porte du bar et entra timidement, tournant la tête un peu partout, me cherchant.

Assise au bar, je levais le bras pour qu'elle puisse me retrouver plus facilement, la lumière des spots étant très aveuglante. Elle me rejoignit et s'assit à mes côtés.

Je sirotais ma boisson en lui souriant avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui demander :

« Que veux-tu boire ? »

Elle rit et me regarda d'un air réprobateur :

« A ce que je vois tu ne m'as pas vraiment attendu pour trinquer toi. »

« Hey ! » Dis-je en me redressant avant de désigner le verre de la main. « C'est du sirop de grenadine ! »

Elle rit de plus belle.

« Tu bois du sirop de grenadine toi ? »

« Bien oui, la preuve ! » Dis-je en sirotant de nouveau la boisson. « Tu veux goûter ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » Dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de moi jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne ce qui me fit immédiatement rougir tandis que je m'écartais brusquement.

Elle sourit et sirota à son tour le breuvage avant que sa bouche ne quitte la paille sous mon regard désireux d'y poser mes lèvres et qu'elle me dise :

« C'est vrai que c'est bon. »

Je repris mes esprits et souriant et la regardais me sourire aussi. Pourquoi, après avoir eu inexplicablement envie de l'embrasser, avais-je soudain envie de la prendre dans mes bras ?!

Mes pensées furent interrompues par mes collègues et amis qui nous rejoignirent au comptoir en riant :

« Alors ? On commence la fête sans nous ? » Demanda Patrick.

« Mais non pas du tout. » Répondit Emeline en souriant.

« C'est chaud ici non ? » Demanda Sandra en nous regardant Emeline et moi.

« Pas du tout ! » Répondis-je un peu trop vite.

« Si ! » Dit Patrick en retirant sa veste. « Tu es en t-shirt toi, pas nous. »

Je me raclais la gorge et cachais mon rougissement derrière mes cheveux. Etait-ce lui ou moi qui vait mal compris ce que Sandra avait voulu dire ? A voir le sourire de mon amie, j'en concluais que j'avais très bien comprit ce qu'elle avait dit et que je ne me faisais pas d'idées. Je lui lançais un regard assassin dans le but qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

« On va peut-être vous laisser… » Commença Sandra.

« Non on vient d'arriver ! » Intervint Patrick.

« Oui, non, ne partez pas ! C'est la fête ce soir ! Tequila pour tout le monde ! » Dis-je en levant mon verre de grenadine vers le ciel ce qui ne rendit pas vraiment l'effet escompté. (Tequila, tequila ! )

* * *

La soirée se passa plutôt bien. Enfin pour ce que je m'en souvenais. J'avais fini complètement déchiré et mon état de ce matin me le rappelait bien. Je ne savais même pas qui avait bien pu me ramener chez moi. En tout cas ça avait été gentil de sa part. Je me préparais en vitesse, prenais quelques cachets pour aller mieux et m'en allait au travail.

Tout était calme sur le plateau, je n'étais pas la dernière arrivée cette fois ci. Assise dans un coin, je vis Emeline qui me souriait, attendant de tourner sa scène avec moi surement. Peut-être étais-je en retard finalement. Je m'approchais d'elle en lui rendant son sourire. Elle me demanda si ça allait, si j'avais bien dormi, les questions habituelles quoi puis me demanda si je me souvenais de quelque chose la soirée d'hier vu l'état dans lequel j'avais fini. Je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde me pose cette question aujourd'hui vu comment les bruits de couloirs allaient vite ici.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de terminer cette discussion que le metteur en scène nous appelait, nous disant que nous tournions dans très peu de temps et qu'il fallait laisser les maquilleuses faire leur travail.

Je ne l'avouerais jamais mais j'adorais quand on s'occupait de moi comme mes maquilleuses le faisaient. Je trouvais ça reposant même si, certaines de mes collègues ne voyaient pas ça de la même façon.

Costume ok, coiffure ok, maquillage ok ! Je crois que j'étais prête pour la scène !

C'est en même temps que mon amie que j'arrivais sur le plateau. Plus belle que jamais, celle-ci me regarda du coin de l'œil en souriant avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc indiqué.

Hypnotisé par elle, j'oubliais mon texte et énervais, dès les premières secondes, le metteur en scène. Je m'excusais, essayant de ne pas paraître pour la fille avec une énorme gueule de bois (même si c'était le cas) et recommençais. La deuxième était mieux que la première, nous devions parler d'une chirurgie sur laquelle elle m'accompagnerait puis, elle devait me regarder intensément et m'embrasser, s'excusant ensuite précipitamment pour son comportement. Le début de la scène était facile. C'est vrai, il suffisait de bien connaître son texte. Cependant, la suite ne fut pas aussi simple. A partir du moment où elle me regarda dans les yeux, je commençai à devenir mal à l'aise. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'être, je devais soutenir son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'embrasse et, alors, cette scène serait passé et tout redeviendrait normal. Elle s'approcha puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Normalement, Callie aurait dû avoir une attitude neutre face à cette situation, elle aurait dû regarder la chirurgienne et ne rien faire, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. J'adoptais une toute autre attitude, je me reculais brutalement et prenais la fuite en direction des toilettes. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et m'appuyais contre le meuble des lavabos. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur une Emeline essoufflée qui me fixa en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Alors tu t'en rappelles c'est ça ? Tu n'as donc pas tout oublié ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait d'autre ? »

« Rien, tu ne pouvais pas conduire alors je t'ai ramené chez toi. Ensuite je t'ai couché et avant que je ne parte tu m'as embrassé. » Dit-elle en levant les épaules pour me montrer qu'elle était innocente dans tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. « Ce matin j'ai vu que tu ne te souvenais plus de rien alors je n'ai pas osé t'en parler. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je me rappelais maintenant très bien de ce qui s'était produit et je ne savais pas du tout quelle attitude adopter.

« Ecoute, rien de tout ça n'est grave. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. « Tu étais ivre, c'est tout. Et puis il y a beaucoup de femmes qui veulent essayer avec d'autres femmes, c'est presque naturelle comme envie, ce n'est pas une honte. »

« Tu veux dire que toi tu as déjà eu envie de faire ça avec une autre femme ? » Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon amie perdu son assurance de départ et me regarda, légèrement déstabilisé, avant de se reprendre et de répondre :

« Umh oui je euh… Je suis lesbienne en fait je… Enfin là n'est pas le sujet, le tournage nous attends, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. »

Elle me sourit timidement avant de me tourner le dos et de commencer à partir des toilettes.

« Attends ! » L'arrêtais-je. « Depuis quand tu sais pour toi ? »

« Depuis quand tu sais que tu aimes les hommes ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

Haha c'était très drôle ! Je lui faisais une grimace tandis que celle-ci commençais à rire en voyant ma tête qui devait être assez comique.

« Bon allé, on y va ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Non attends ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Euh… » Je lui demandais d'une toute petite voix. « On peut répéter la scène une fois avant ? Je ne suis pas à l'aise devant tout le monde. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle en souriant puis en s'approchant de moi. « D'où veux-tu partir ? »

« D'ici. » Dis-je en parcourant les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient pour pouvoir aller trouver ses lèvres et les embrasser tendrement. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation mais répondit tout de même à mon baiser. Elle le rompit doucement et me regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

« Je crois qu'après la scène il faudra que l'on ait une petite discussion. »

Je souriais et la regardais dans les yeux.

« On verra ça après la scène. »

Elle hocha la tête et ne répondit pas. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me répète qu'il fallait qu'on y retourne mais elle n'en fit rien et se rapprocha de moi pour sceller ses lèvres aux miennes en un tendre et délicieux baiser.

.

.

The End !

* * *

.

.

T'as vu le fantasme de fou que je viens de te faire réaliser ! (C'est trop pas français !)

Bref, je sais, je suis trop un amour :) Mais toi aussi t'es un amour de me laisser Lea, Shay, Naya, Heather, Dianna, Lindsey, Melissa, Becca, Tal, Adèle,... (Maintenant que c'est immortalisé sur ce site, tu ne pourras plus rien dire mouhahahahaha).

J'espère que mon histoire t'a plu et j'espère que tu vas faire de beaux rêves en y pensant haha Je te laisse imaginer la suite ;)

Bisouuuuus my dear que j'aime de tout mon cœur :)


End file.
